The End a Minecraft fanfiction
by ScienceOwl
Summary: Everyone wonders about the afterlife, and many people have different theories about what it is. Some say we must do good so we can go to an angel filled place Heaven, otherwise we go to a fiery place called Hell. some say our souls roam the Earth after death, but a man named Steve Persson finds out that either of these are not the case. MAY CONTAIN ADULT LANGUAGE AND LEMONS.


**This is the first story I'm actually publishing to :o :o :o Please try to see every error I've made in the chapters and give me feedback, I want to see how I can improve in writing and hopefully become a famous FanFiction writer such as TitaniumBlossom, Archerthewarlock, EastCoastGamer13, ect… Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

CHAPTER ONE – The Afterlife

The afterlife. Everyone wonders what happens after death occurs. Where will you go? There are many different theories by people. Some say that we must avoid wrong doing and have a pure soul to go to a place called Heaven, which is filled with love and angels and other things. If we do bad things but ask for forgiveness then the wrong doings, which are also called sins, are forgotten. If you sin but you don't ask for forgiveness, then you go to a fiery, underground cave called Hell.

Others say that when we die, our souls roam around the Earth but living beings can't see them and disembodied souls are called "ghosts". I don't know much about these theories and I could be wrong about their concepts, but they don't really matter anyway. I know what the real afterlife is. I found this out the way everyone does, death.

My name is Steve Persson. I'll just write down some of my features if you want the visuals that badly. I'm 6'1", I'm pretty strong, and I have blue eyes, tan skin and brown hair. I tend to wear a cyan-shirt and blue jeans. That was my appearance on Earth. I recently died from lung cancer due to smoking at twenty years old. I was peer pressured into doing it in college and I got hooked. My few so called "friends" said that it would make me look cool and take away my stress. We had a lot of tests and homework in college so I couldn't resist. Plus, I wasn't really a popular kid at the time, so I was willing to do anything to look awesome and make friends. My doctor warned me to stop and my family always begged for me to quit, but I just couldn't, and now it's too late. So yeah, don't poison yourself with tobacco and dangerous drugs, there are consequences.

Anyways, the afterlife isn't really what I expected. I was an Atheist since I was twelve so I really didn't know what to expect. Here in the afterlife, dead people's minds are transferred to new bodies. Now, everyone's new figures aren't human looking. They look like their meant for aliens. The bodies have pitch-black skin and purple eyes, are ten feet tall and have no body hair anywhere. Also, the arms, legs and torso of the bodies are very slender. Imagine a creature with that body chasing you down in a forest.

Besides dead people's new appearances, the landscape of the afterlife is very peculiar as well. Everyone walks on a large chunk of rock that is supported by nothing, almost like we're on Earth's moon. The only difference between Earth's moon and the terrain we stand on is that the material of the rock isn't moon rock. The material of the rock in this strange realm looks like cobblestone, but the color of it seemed to be inverted. There are also pillars of rock that seems to be made of obsidian with floating crystals on top of them.

Digressing from the looks of the afterlife, I'm going to write about something that happened on the day my mind went into these strange, slender bodies. I was wandering around the humongous rock, thinking,

"Where the heck am I?" until all of a sudden, I heard a loud roar followed by an explosion and an ear piercing scream.

**Oh damn, what the heck happened? What could have possibly made that scream :o? If you want to know, tune in next time for another chapter of ****The End****! I know this chapter is a bit boring but there will be more action in the future, I promise. I also apologize for this chapter being short, I know you guys are used to three thousand word chapters from other authors but I'm lazy and tired today. I also have school tomorrow and it's 10:44****PM****. I also don't know if people will like this or not, so I don't really want to put my time and effort into something that people wouldn't enjoy, if, hypothetically, people hated my story and think it's boring. Make sure to send me feedback on the ****The End****, tell me if I don't make sense or I don't use good word choice or somethin'. Be as critical as possible, I would much rather have people tell the truth and cause my writing to be great than people lie to me and my writing be poopy. Anyways, ScienceOwl is 'ouuuttaaaa he'eeee!**


End file.
